Night Skys of Hell
by The Forgotten ones
Summary: Tatyana Tony Redgrave is the daughter of Nero and Dante. Little doses she and her know friends they must save Dante, from Mudaus' plan to destroy Dante and the world.And who is Vandetta? EathenxTony, SethxKady, VergilxLilyette,and NeroxFem!Dante.
1. Airplanes

Chapter 1

Airplanes

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now"

Tony yawned class was as boring as ever. The teacher was talking about the legendary dark knight something. Tony didn't listen Seth looked at his friend Tony he rolled his eye's. He glanced back at his desk he started scribbling on a note. Tony looked out at the window she heard a soft -plunk- on her desk. She blinked looking down he saw a note; he glanced around looking at the teacher hoping that he didn't see the note. Tony unfolded the note reading 'Dude u look Tired Taday wht up?' She sighed then scribbled back, 'nuttin just thinking thatz all'. Tony folded the note then through it back to Seth. Seth grabbed the note before the teacher could see it, he sighed then wrote back, 'Still thinking about it huh?' then folded the note. Watching the teacher he through it back to Tony. Tony blinked as the note Seth through back missed her desk. She looked back to Seth and mouthed the words 'what the hell dude ya missed!' Seth laughed to himself then mouthed back 'bad aim dude'.

---Time skip two days later at the mall---

" Well did you get any information on me Esmerelda?" Tony asked her friend Esmerelda.

The two sat with there friends Seth, Snow (Seth's little sister), Micheal, Kady (Esmereldas sister), and Eathen. Esmerelda sighed then looked at Kady, " Sorry Tony I couldn't find anything about your past." she replied.

Tony frowned "No it's ok really".

Kady smiled "well then I asked my mom if she knew anything about your mom and dad Tony. But she said that she didn't have any clue about it. But really! Come on Im not stupid ok! I know for a goddamn fact that Lucia is hidden something from me! But I promise Tony that I will FIND SOMETHING!"

Eathen thought for a moment before saying, " Hey have you guys heard about the new library?"

Tony blinked thinking to herself "hmmm Oh yeah I remember I read about that library in the Internet!"

"We should check it out sometime later!" Micheal chirped out.

"Sure I'd like to see it" Snow said with a laugh.

-Grace through my father blessed by the water bad night dark skis the devils cries-

Tony yelped then grabbed her backpack searching for her Droid grabbing it she answered. "Hum hello?" she asked.

Kady laughed "well helloooooooo!" she joked. Her sister laughed Tony looked back at them. Clamping her hand over the phone she laughed "very funny guys" then went back to the phone.

Seth rolled his eyes as he heard Tony "uncle! Don't worry I'll be there in 20 minutes!"

Micheal smiled then yelled out hoping that Tony's uncle Vergil would hear " Im a SEXY PIE!"XD. Tony laughed then she heard her uncle yell out "is that Micheal?"

Snow giggled, "Micheal Vergil-sama ganna kill you!" she yelled out. Seth busted out in laughter, "Micheal your an idiot!"

Micheal laughed "Yeah I Know Tony tell uncle I said hi".

Tony smiled "I think he knows all ready" she turned back to the phone then said, "well uncle I'll see you in a little bit" there was a pause. " Yes uncle I'll be careful K love ya to see ya bye." She hung up.

"Well?" Esmerelda asked

"Huh oh I've got at go see ya guy's" Tony said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Ahh Damn anyway see ya Tony" Seth replied.

" Love ya guys see ya laterz!" yelled back since she was at the doors.

Her friends yelled back " bye!"

----In an unknown area----

A cloaked figure walked up to the Black orb placed in the tales men statue as a woman. The figure stud back for a moment then slowly reached out to the women statue. Then carefully the figure took the black orb from the tales men statue the figure sighed. The black orb glowed very soft then a -crack- was heard the cloaked figure cursed under their breath. Walking forward their pace was fast but not a running pace. The figure looked back and noticed that a shadow demon was fallowing them. The figure frowned then placed the orb into a black blanket then placed in between two rocks.

"Well I was hoping you weren't going to fallow me here" they said.

The demon said nothing but it only gave an inhuman screech. Standing on its hind legs it lunged forward....


	2. Till I Collapse

Chapter2

"Till' I collapse"

"Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, canâ€™t shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out - am I high? Perhaps  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse."

----Friday morning----

"TONY!" Vergil yelled at his niece taking the closest pillow he waked Tony with it.

"OH SHIT!" Tony yelled as she fell off her bed.

Vergil sighed then said "Tony you only have 15 minutes to get ready, and if your late again your ge-".

"oh shut the hell up" Tony whispered to herself.

Vergil razed an eyebrow "What did you say young lady?"

Tony yelped in surprise "I said you're the best uncle in the world! ok now get hell out of my room so I can change!".

Vergil sighed taking the pillow once more he waked Tony again earning a yelp from the teenager. " teens these days" he muttered.

Tony yelled out "dude I gatta freaking change!". Vergil laughed "just hurry up" he said. As he walked out of Tony's room.

"Finally!" Tony cried out getting up to close her door. But before she did she received a pillow full on her face. Vergil yelled from distance "You only have 10 minutes left!".

Tony cried out "OH SHIT!".

----Five minutes later----

"Im out!" Tony yelled.

"Be careful dear" Lilyette(vergils girlfriend) yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok aunty!" Tony yelled back. Then ran out the door slamming it behind her.

"I swear if she slams that damn door again I'll beat her so bad she won't remember why I hit her" Vergil yelled. Lilyette glared at her boyfriend and thought to herself 'sometimes I wander why I bother being with him.'

---------At school-------

Tony sighed as she texted Eathen on her Droid.

'u at school?' he texted.

'yeah I know sucks uncle made me get up early' she replied.

'lol that sucks sis' Eathen replied.

'tell me about it lol' Tony texted.

'anyway c ya at school' he texted.

'k' She replied.

Tony sighed sitting down on the bench and thought to herself. She closed her eye's pulling her head back to glace at the cloudy sky. 'I hope it rains' she thought. Tony closed her eye's and let the suns raise hit her pale skin. Suddenly she felt the sun begin blocked out Tony sighed then asked nicely.

"May you please move ya blocking the sun" she said.

"May you please get out of my seat freak show" the voice said.

Tony growled knowing that voice anywhere, she opened her eyes.

"Well fancy meting the Bitch of the of the school" she said in through gritted teeth. Deaven frowned and tried her best to send her worst glare at Tony.

"How dare you call me that Freak show!" she yelled.

Tony burst out into a laughing fit "W-what are ya ganna do t-try and slap me with y-your purse" she said through her laughing fit.

"Ahh you freak Alexander teach her a lesson!" Deaven Yelled to the boy next to her.

Tony stopped laughing standing up she posed herself in a fighting stance.

"come on Let's Rock!" Tony yelled in pleasure she felt like she needed a good fight.

Alexander frowned taking his fighting stance "You should know I don't when'd to hit you so just back off before you get hurt." he said.

Tony scoffed " like hell I will not everyone gets what they when'd ya know" She said annoyed.

Alexander gulped he really didn't when'd to fight Tony but he had to or else he'd look bad in front of Deaven.

"Punch her or him all ready Alex!" Deaven yelled.

Tony growled at Deaven then yelled "well why won't you fight me ya Bit- wohhh!" Tony yelled she never got to finish her sentence since Alex through the first punch to her head.

"hey hey I wasn't ready!" She yelled to Alex.

Alex huffed as he through punches to Tony as fast as he could. Tony dodged his attacks with no effort. She smiled then at the right moment she grabbed Alex's hand then through him into the ground. Alex let out a yelp as he felt the impact of the cement.

"gagghhh A-Alex are you ok?" Deaven yelled has she ran up to her boy friend.

"Im ok nothings broken I think" he said.

"Oh Thank the Gods your ok!" Deaven lied and Alex knew it all she wanted was Tony to get hurt.

Tony scoffed in annoyance, "Your so stupid Deaven ya know a boy can't hit a girl" she said in a song like voice.

Deaven growled " you freak NO WANDER YOUR MOM AND DAD LEFT YOU YOUR NOTHING BUT A FREAK!" she screamed.

By the time Deaven had finished her sentence Tony's friends where walking (now running) up to Tony. Alex's eyes widen at what Deaven had said he looked back a Tony worried at what she might do.

"TONY DON'T!" Alex heard Eathen yelled but it was to late Tony Lunged at Deaven.

Deaven coughed as she felt two hands rap around her neck with inhuman strength. Tony held Deaven with both her hands has she strangled her.

"why you! DIE! DAMNIT DIE!" Tony screamed has she shook Deaven hard.

"TONY STOP YOUR GOTING TO KILL HER LET GO!" she heard Snow scream. But she didn't care she wanted to kill Deaven for talking about her mother and father. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm it was Eathen.

"Tony LET HER GO" he ordered.

Tony growled then with bitter joy she through Deaven into the ground. Then leaned forward to the coughing teen. "Say anything about this and I will kill you..." she said whispering into Deaven's ear.

Deaven shivered in fright "w-what are you?" she asked quietly.

Tony said nothing but got up she turned to her friends, "let's go" she ordered.

....Ding...Ding...

"the bell rung" Tony whispered.

They walked to class but Snow stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Tony blinked "come on Snow were ganna be late".

"Tony..." Snow said.

"yeah what up little sis?" Tony asked.

"I saw...I saw y-you glow but more like flicker from h-human into s-something else NOT HUMAN" Snow said looking up to meet a rather very surprised group.

"...is that so..." Tony asked herself.

She sighed suddenly Tony felt really dizzy. She gripped at the wall for support.

"T-Tony?" Kady asked worried about her friend.

"Arrrr m-my head" Eathen said he to was getting a dizzy spell.

"Bro dude what's wrong?" Micheal asked.

"S-Shit" Tony said.

(vision)

A women stud in front of her was a white ball of light. The ball suddenly shot out slamming itself into her chest. Her scoffed has the orb slammed into her. Her figure flickered into something inhuman she held her hand to her chest. standing at the door way of the library she...

(end of vision)

Snow thought for a moment taking her water bottle she dumped it over both Tony and Eathen.

The two yelp as cold water hit their faces.

Tony got up then looked up at them.

"...we need to get to the library NOW"


End file.
